


Fallen For You

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (we love them), Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Cute, Fluff, Like really cute, One Shot, annabeth is a sweetheart, but we also been knew, but we been knew, feat. Leo and Piper, percy is whipped, soft percabeth, this was for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth nods. “Lunch at 12:30?” She looks directly into his eyes and now he’s just drowning in the grey. In which Percy and Annabeth work together and Percy can't get over her smile and Leo and Piper get *this* close to figuring it out.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Fallen For You

Percy tries to ignore the wink Leo sends him as Annabeth walks up to his desk.

“Hey,” she says with that smile that makes him want to kiss her. Well to be fair, every smile makes him want to kiss her.

“Hey.” So what if he’s probably grinning like a total idiot at the sight of her, Leo can smirk all he wants, it’s a free country.

“Here to drop off the reports,” she explains as she hands him the folder. He takes it in a way that allows their fingers to brush gently because if he can’t hold her hand this is the next best thing. She shakes her head at the gesture, failing to hide the smile that betrays what she really thinks.

“You could’ve emailed it,” Leo pipes in from beside him, all grins and glinting eyes.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, whether it’s at the suggestive look or the reason for the reports is unclear. “Yeah I was about to, but then you know who printed it out because she just loves wasting paper for no reason.”

Leo scrunches up his face in disgust, antics forgotten, at the thought of she who shall not be named. Percy doesn’t blame him. The woman is 62 and has a love hate relationship with the printer that she uses far more than anyone else in the office.

He turns back to Annabeth and definitely doesn’t take a moment to just stare before replying. “Thanks.”

Annabeth nods. “Lunch at 12:30?” She looks directly into his eyes and now he’s just drowning in the grey.

He nods because what he really wants to do is kiss her.

“Cool, see you then!” And with a smile and wave she’s off leaving him looking like a lovesick puppy.

“Dude you’re so whipped,” Leo whistles.

He doesn’t dispute it and turns back to his boring Annabeth-less screen and proceeds to get no work done.

-.-.-

“You guys would make a great couple,” Piper is telling him as they sit at the picnic table outside the building for lunch. Leo is sitting beside her nodding along with his quesadilla. “I mean you clearly like her and she-Hey Annabeth!”

Annabeth walks up and sits down _right_ next to Percy, so close they’re touching and leans her head on his shoulder. His heart has picked up pace and the scent of lemons wafts towards him. The feeling of her so close is exhilarating.

“I’m so done with you know who and the fucking printer,” she groans taking her head off his shoulder. He immediately misses the warmth.

Piper is positively beaming at the two of them. “Sorry Annabeth,” she tries to say sympathetically but her words don’t hit when she’s grinning.

Annabeth shrugs and steals one of his chips. He doesn’t mind at all. “How’s it going to you guys?”

Leo, as it turns out, has a lot to say about the Sales team and how generally useless they are, Piper half-heartedly tries to defend them since her half sister is in it and the entire time Annabeth is leaning into him.

About ten minutes too early Piper declares she has to go, something about “a meeting” and nudges Leo until he also has “a meeting” and no one misses the obvious pointed looks she throws at Percy as they both walk back inside.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow at their retreating figure. “Piper is so sharp, but she’s really missing the point here.

Percy shrugs and eats his last chip. “And Leo’s the smartest engineer on the team but all the two of them do is send pointed looks and not so sly smiles.”

She turns back to him and smiles and of course that makes him want to kiss her. So he does.

Because he can.

And it’s just as amazing as the first time. Maybe one day it’s won’t be so enchanting, and he won’t be as, what was the word Leo had used, whipped. But for now, everything is new and fresh and budding and he’s falling deeper and harder for this girl. The kind of falling that he knows even after the “honeymoon phase” is over he’s going to love her.

Annabeth’s eyes are soft when they break away and it excites him when she looks at him like this, no filter, just pure adoration. After months of friendship and pining and stopping by desks and poring coffee in the break rooms, he doesn’t have to hold back anymore.

“We should get going,” she says ruefully and he doesn’t want to go either but lunch is over and they really should head back inside.

They hold hands until they get to the door, breaking apart when entering the building demanding professional decorum.

-.-.-

The best part of after work drinks is that Percy gets to have his arm around Annabeth and bury his face into her hair whenever he wants to. So when Piper and Leo show up, he does exactly that.

“Jesus, how much have you had to drink Percy?” Piper asks, raising an eyebrow at the motion.

“Not a lot, just a beer,” he responds, grinning. He’s not drunk and as cheesy as it sounds, Annabeth is more intoxicating than any beer.

It’s horridly cheesy and cute and he think that they must be that grossly cute couple right now but they’re young and in love and entitled.

Leo looks highly skeptical. “Are you sure? You’re kind of…all over Annabeth.”

Piper elbows him and he makes a face. “What? They’re basically a couple, why don’t they just get on with it!”

Annabeth laughs and turns towards him. “Do you want to tell them or should I.”

He responds by burrowing his face into her hair again. (It does little to muffle out Piper’s yells of betrayal upon finding out so late).

-.-.-

“Reports,” she says handing him the folder. “Last reports.”

She’s smiling at him, the smile that makes him feel warm and fuzzy and he doesn’t _need_ to kiss her. But he still lets their fingers brush gently when he takes the folder from her.

“I’ll miss these so not important report drops,” Leo pipes in from beside him, smiling, albeit a little sadly.

Annabeth makes a face. “Well you can tell you know who to stop printing things. And stop that sad smile, we see you like every other day.”

Leo just laughs and Percy turns back to Annabeth, still staring a little. “Thanks.”

“Lunch at 12:30? My department’s throwing a small goodbye party.”

He nods, because sometimes she still leaves him just a little speechless. There’s a ring in his pocket but that’s another story, another start.

Their eyes meet and he’s not drowning in the grey anymore, it just feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon for sending in this prompt: co-workers. Just thought I'd write a cute, soft Percabeth moment, the beginning of a relationship, that is sometimes where the story ends instead of begins. Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> If you want to send some prompts feel free to check out my tumblr: forevfangirlwrites
> 
> Please comment as I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
